


A Place to Rest His Feet

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chastity, Forniphilia, Gags, Is Doll Kink A Thing?, M/M, Sex Toys, Subspace, Yes that’s the official kink name, d/s dynamics, dom!dick, it probably is, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer relaxes in the best way he knows how





	A Place to Rest His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Human Furniture square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

There could be far more humiliating things happening to him, Lucifer considered as he contemplated how far he had fallen. He could be acting as a literal dog- or cat, Dick Roman often compared him to a very affectionate kitten- or he could have to do some other horribly grotesque, humiliating thing. 

That’s not to say being Dick Roman’s foot rest  _ wasn’t  _ humiliating, but it could be worse. At least he was being touched, even if it was feet. Feet were better than nothing. 

And there was something soothing about being a footrest, a piece of furniture. Spending his entire life in the spotlight, and being hounded after, it was nice to fade into the background and be something almost  _ ordinary. _ Commonplace. 

Dick would certainly restrict orgasms for a week if he heard Lucifer talking like that, or even knew that that was what he was thinking, so Lucifer considered it a good thing that he was gagged. Dick’s sock clad feet- he never wore shoes when he was being a footrest- were a comforting weight on his back, the soft cotton electrifying his body whenever one of them moved so Dick could get more comfortable as he read and drank a glass of bourbon before bed. Lucifer was in a sort of yoga pose, with his knees tucked under him, head forward with his forehead against the plush carpeting, arms by his side. There was a plug in his ass- Dick insisted that Lucifer be filled at all times, something Lucifer had  _ no  _ objections to- and a cock cage around his cock. There was also the gag on, just a soft ball gag so as not to strain his jaw muscles too much. 

He floated. The TV was on in the background, no doubt talking about the stock market or some bombing or something like that, but he barely heard it as he just melted into being Dick’s footrest. He was aroused, certainly, but he could ignore it. He was down, down where he needed to be, where he could just relax and have someone else take care of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.*

 

“Lucifer. . .” 

That was his name, but who was saying it? Someone Lucifer recognized, of course, but he continued to float. 

“My good little footrest, did we fall asleep?” The voice was amused and Lucifer groaned. The voice gave a chuckle. 

“You went down deep, didn’t you, my little doll?” 

Ah. Lucifer knew who the voice was, there was only one person who could get away with calling him a doll.

“Such a good footrest,” Dick murmured. A cool hand was caressing his back, slightly wet, no doubt from holding a sweating glass of bourbon. “Come on, come back to me. I want to play with you some before we go to bed.” 

Lucifer moaned and slowly raised his head. 

“There he is,” Dick chuckled. “Such a good doll and footrest for me.” He helped Lucifer up into a kneeling position and Lucifer swayed, working out the muscles in his jaw after Dick removed the gag from his mouth. 

“Still in pretty deep, huh?” Dick chuckled. “That’s okay. You won’t need to do anything except allow me to fuck you like the doll you are. Can you do that for me, my little fuckdoll?” 

Lucifer gave a lazy nod of consent, whining as Dick hoisted him into his lap. 

“Good,” he murmured. “Maybe I can fuck you to sleep, only for us to start all over again tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
